


Surprise

by Yosei



Series: Misunderstandings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosei/pseuds/Yosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally mated, Castiel and Dean want their brothers to visit and meet one another. Little did they know that Sam and Gabriel became a little more than friendly.</p><p>Sam is very, very stressed out in law school and his internal biology is pissed at him for not finding an omega to take out his overwhelming ruts upon. When the year is finally coming to a close, he finally indulges and flies back home to meet his brother's roommate-cum-mate. Castiel's own brother, an omega with an attitude, Gabriel, is also visiting at the same time. A tight-laced, scholar alpha and a flamboyant, snarky-trickster. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelNovak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/gifts).



> Okay! This is a continuation from the point where Cas and Dean wanted their brothers to visit in my other fic "Unusual," but this can be read by itself.
> 
> I have been having writing block again so don't hate me~ 
> 
> *SPOILER- prompt for a plot involving mpreg for Sabriel and Destiel being clueless of their relationship until the baby shows*

Sam was literally about to pull his hair out. All of his professors thought it would be an excellent idea to give finals—about pretty much everything they've taught all year (and some things they didn't)—during the last few weeks of the semester before break. Each final was worth almost all of the class grade. Sam was screwed unless he stopped taking breaks from studying to eat and sleep. He had not eaten or slept for the past twenty-six hours. Jessie, his beta-male roommate, had noticed his large wings starting to molt and began worrying and fussing at him to at least take a nap, lest something set his second-gender off and he go feral since he wouldn't be able to control his consciousness anymore. Sam decided to take a break. The last alpha to go feral on campus had ended up nearly ripping someone's throat out just for being near them. Second-genders were fairly complex and not really well understood since levels of control vary from person to person, but the less you took care of yourself, the more your second-gender's “instincts” gained control. Sam refused to let this happen to himself, which was most of the reason that he was un-bonded, didn't go near omegas for their own safety, and partially the reason he went to the very busy law school that he was currently not trying to think about. He picked up his cheap cellphone, thrown at the bed earlier, and took its place as he went through his messages. He didn't have many, besides chain-mail from professors, but there was also one from his brother Dean:

 

Just think about visiting. Okay Sammy?

 

Sam looked at the calendar on the wall next to his bed and thought it would be good to get away from the campus for the break. His bond with his omega brother was completely platonic, but he felt comforted and less likely to go into a rut. He entered Dean's number and called him, the ringing tone echoing in his ear, before he even had a chance to stop himself.

 

“Sam?” Dean answered, sounding serious. He was always very protective of Sam as the elder brother, but it wasn't necessary. Sam deliberately ignored the molted feathers still laying on the floor.

 

“Hey, Dean. Do you think that I could visit for the summer?”

-+-+-+-

 

“Hello?” Gabriel's gruff voice answered his cellphone on the third ring.

 

“Hello, Gabriel. I am sorry to have woken you.” Castiel had called his brother right after he learned that Dean's brother, Sam, would be visiting. He hoped that he and Dean's close family would get along.

 

“It's alright, you woke me up just in time to start getting supplies for the shop.” Gabriel answered as he stretched and yawned, getting ready to wake up for the morning. He lived in the apartment just above his beloved new bakery and coffee shop, 'Sweet-Tooth.' Gabriel had looked forever for a new location (with the addition of his apartment over it), squeezed right in the center of a bunch of business offices with the bonus of a college a few blocks down. This being one of many of his shop locations, he knew that he would earn more than double what he spent on the place within the week. Gabriel made it to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth and organizing his bed-head, the phone in between his cheek and shoulder. “What's up, Cassie?”

 

“Well, I finally mated with Dean.” Castiel said, his usual deadpan voice changing to a much more affectionate lilt and Gabriel new that he was smiling on the phone. Gabriel's blonde-gold wings fluttered behind him as he felt a smile draw up his own lips. He had been so worried about his younger brother. Sure, Castiel was a strong alpha and capable doctor, but he was very closed off and a bit naive in the social world, which kept him from really connecting to any omegas. Well, accept for Dean, whom he had fallen for long ago, so he told Gabriel when he tried to introduce him to his omega friends. “And it would make me very happy if maybe you could visit us over the summer to meet him.”

 

“I'd love to.” Gabriel loved how Castiel always looked to him for approval, since their other family members were a shit example of family and Gabriel had been the one to take care of Castiel growing up. The fact that Castiel was an alpha, looking up to him, an omega, for approval also made him puff out his wings a bit and stand taller with pride.

 

“Thank you, Gabriel. I will call you later for more details.” Castiel hung up and Gabriel went to get dressed. Now he could finally put a face with a name. After all these years of talk about some omega that Castiel had seen years ago, Gabriel seriously doubted that Dean had existed, but with the way that Castiel had sounded... Dean must be a very special person to him. Soon enough they'd have little brats to love and for Gabriel to spoil. After getting dressed, he took his jacket from the hook by the door and slid it on, his hand pausing on his stomach subconsciously. Kids. Gabriel was an older omega, sure he was still damn right sexy, but his gap of time for being safely fertile was coming to a close. Rationally, Gabriel hated alphas (excluding Castiel), because of their stubborn need to approach any un-bonded omegas and try to breed them, or keep them in a lower social status, or worse. Not that that stopped him from using them for his heats or trying to build relationships, but it never worked out since they all had fat-head-alpha-jerk syndrome. Gabriel wasn't just some automatic baby-making tool, despite his parents beliefs that he should have bonded and started breeding heirs right when he had presented omega, and he didn't want to be bonded to some dumb ass alpha who thought he couldn't take care of himself without help. That would be humiliating and Gabriel would rather bite a bullet. So, he had left the family and their money in favor of starting his own business, which was doing pretty damn well for an un-bonded, childless omega. He really wished he could have flipped the bird at the family gathering, that Castiel had been forced to go to, when their parents realized that both of the brothers were very successful without them, but he stayed calm for the sake of keeping an eye on Castiel and the demoness, Meg. Thank God, Castiel had finally found and made a move on Dean, because he would not have been able to handle being anywhere near that woman ever again. Gabriel let his hand slide off of his stomach to turn the front door-knob. He did want a family, but he wanted the love of an alpha and happiness for their offspring, not arranged bonds and cold homes for their children to run away from. Done with brooding for the morning, Gabriel set off out the door to get the last of the supplies for the store delivered so he and his staff could start cooking!

-+-+-+-

 

The smile on Dean's face when he found and bear-hugged Sam was extremely contagious. They made their way to the car, Dean keeping a hand clamped on Sam's shoulder and laughing more than he has in years. Sam felt relief flood his system and relaxed deeply as he got into the impala with all its familiar smells. It was practically a mobile nest, but with less clothes and blankets scattered everywhere. If it was an option, he's sure Dean would have his future pups in the safety of his beloved car. They made it to a restaurant near Castiel's office, after Sam had checked into his hotel room a few blocks away, and Castiel affectionately wrapped Dean in his wings and kissed him in greeting. Sam thought Dean would have been at least a little embarrassed by the outright public affection, but Dean just smiled even wider and nuzzled their wings together for a moment before remembering that they weren't alone. Dean stepped out of Castiel's wings and smacked Sam on the back.

 

“Of course you remember my brother, Sam.” Castiel actually smiled at Sam, he didn't think it was possible for the poker-face doctor he remembered sending to Dean about a year ago. He took his hand and shook it in greeting.

 

“Yes, if it wasn't for you taking a chance on me, I might have never been able to be with my mate.” Castiel said with an edge of seriousness that made his tone grave and hold infinite appreciation. Sam's eyes widened as he tried not to blush and a laugh behind them shook him from his initial shock. Strolling over from the table was a short man, but with his expression and presence alone, he could have easily rivaled Sam in the height department. The man looked at Sam as he brushed his nearly blonde locks out of his face only to uncover golden eyes that held endless amusement. Sam found himself trapped in their depths for a moment before one of the man's equally golden wings swung forward and pushed at one of Sam's wings playfully. Sam blinked and internally shook himself in time to hear what the man was saying.

 

“Hey, Sasquatch!” the man quipped.

 

“Excuse me?” Sam felt his eyebrows knit and Castiel's deadpan voice diffused whatever fit Sam was about to throw.

 

“This is my brother, Gabriel. He enjoys teasing others and making nicknames, please don't take it personally. Gabriel, this is Sam. Be nice.” Castiel said at Gabriel and then started to trail after Dean into the cafe to get their meal. Gabriel watched them go and then turned back to Sam, giving him a full and open head-to-toe look over along with a low whistle.

 

“Sure. I'll be nice.” He smiled up at Sam. Sheesh the kid was huge, all alpha muscle, long limbs, impressive dark brown wings with innocent white on the tips and downy feathers and damn, those hands were huge, but this was no time to start hitting on sort-of-now relatives, since Dean and Castiel were pretty much married. Not to mention, an alpha that size was probably a huge jerk-

 

“Um,” Sam was actually blushing under Gabriel's gaze. “nice to meet you, I guess.” he stuck out his hand a bit awkwardly, but his posture remained semi-businesslike. Gabriel took the hand and shook, a smirk curving his lips. He was glad that he had taken mild suppressants and a neutral cologne before hopping on the flight over, because the Gigantor was un-bonded. Just Gabriel's damn luck.

 

“Pleasure to meet you too, Sammich.” Gabriel strode back to the table he had been sitting at and smiled when Dean and Castiel returned with food, his brother placing a large piece of chocolate cake in front of him. With how childishly happy and bright Gabriel looked in that moment, Sam really couldn't be angry for the teasing names. The alpha in him was a little irked that he couldn't really smell whether Gabriel was a beta or an omega, but with the way that the golden-winged angel kept teasing and joking with him, Castiel and Dean, Sam couldn't help enjoying Gabriel's presence despite being compared to the Jolly Green Giant for fuck's sake.

 

After finishing their meal, the group decided to all meet at Dean and Castiel's apartment for bacon cheeseburgers and other very unhealthy Dean-foods with a side of hopefully less heart-attack-inducing Castiel-foods. Gabriel and Sam bid their farewells and Gabriel offered Sam a ride.

 

“Where to?” Gabriel asked as he started the car and backed out of his spot before pulling off into the main road.

 

“I'm just a few blocks away.” Sam pointed at the sign hovering a few blocks away and was startled when Gabriel bust out laughing. “What?”

 

“Oh, Sam, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you wanted to be close to me. I'm staying here too, and I bet you're on the third floor, aren't you?” Sam's silence was his answer and Gabriel almost couldn't keep the wheel straight, he was laughing so hard. When he looked over, of course Sam looked peeved, but he was also trying to suppress a smile at the situation. When they finally made it into the hotel and saw their rooms were side by side, they both started laughing and a few other guests looked at them strangely. “Well, you're in love with me, so I'm just going to go to my room now. Night, Sammich.”

 

“As if!” Sam called out to his retreating back as he went to his own room and began unpacking since he was going to be living in the hotel for a while.

-+-+-+-

 

“Come oooon!” Gabriel whined at Sam for the hundredth time as he dramatically fell onto Sam's couch. It had been a few weeks and they had gone to visit their brothers for lunch and dinner almost everyday and along the way they sort-of-kind-of became friends. Gabriel was extremely witty with a sharp tongue, a business to call his own (which was almost un-heard of for omegas) and enough charisma and presence to rival many alphas. And Sam wasn't the asshole that Gabriel was sure he would be either. Sam was a ridiculously smart and nerdy kid who was riding a scholarship through college and was a genuinely kind person. And he respectedGabriel. Over the weeks, he stopped using his perfume so Sam knew he was an omega, but he didn't try to act on it just because he was un-bonded. Kid got major brownie points in Gabriel's book for that.

 

“Why do I have to go out? It's cloudy and raining.” Sam had a point, but he couldn't bear to watch the kid attempt to stuff his law book into his ear any longer.

 

“Your eyes have got to be ready to blow out of your head or something. You've been studying for hours, and it's only drizzling outside.” Gabriel got off the couch and marched over to Sam's desk to sit on the book that the alpha had been straining over for at least the past five hours without moving. “Let's go to get some lunch, at least.” When Gabriel decided to be bossy and a general drama queen, Sam just couldn't say no, even if he wanted to.

 

“Alright, fine, you win. Now get off my book, it's the school's not mine.” Gabriel chuckled at Sam's attentiveness towards his education in all aspects and hopped off the desk to go get his jacket and an umbrella.

 

Once they had finally found a place not crowded to the brim with damp city-goers, they had a nice meal, but Gabriel was more focused on the look of wonder that Sam had as he explained his future career, his strong sense of justice for the good dripping from every word. The omega in him purred slightly thinking about how Sam was definitely the type to succeed and excel, to strengthen himself and protect the ones he loves. He would be a good mate. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose when Sam wasn't looking. He needed to stop having those thoughts unless he wanted to be rejected for as just some old, almost infertile omega. When Sam looks back at him, he's smiling around his fork at Gabriel and damn it all if his heart didn't skip at the sight. After lunch, the two of them started heading back to the hotel when a couple next to Sam began to emit a strong mix of pheromones. Sam dropped the umbrella he had been holding and faced the couple.

 

“Shit.” Gabriel thought as he looked over to see a young female omega and a female alpha holding her steady. The omega was definitely going into heat and was un-bonded, in front of two potential alphas. The female alpha snarled at Sam and before he could really answer to that, Gabriel was using every bit of strength he could muster to pull Sam away from a dangerous alpha fight. When alphas fought over an omega, especially one in heat, it almost always ended in death or mutilation to take down any competition. Gabriel was not going to have that happen to Sam. The older angel was able to drag Sam to the elevator and once inside, Gabriel caught his breath, his stomach was cramping. Sam was panting against the other side of the elevator, his eyes screwed shut and his hands clenching tightly into fists at his side. “Sam.” Gabriel called to him when he finally got him back to his room to deal with the situation, but he didn't answer. “Sam. Come on, kiddo, look at me.” He seemed to finally get through as those light hazel-green eyes peered down at him from under dark bangs, but he still didn't speak. And then Gabriel smelled it, Sam was definitely in a rut and his own damn betrayal of a body was responding, a trail of slick already sliding down the back of his thigh. One of Sam's hands, big and deliciously warm cupped the side of his face and Gabriel leaned into it. No point in denying himself now that it was so damn obvious. But he also didn't want Sam to hate him after all was said and done. After the last few weeks, Gabriel wasn't sure if he'd be able to really handle that. “Sam. Listen to me. You are in a rut, you don't want me. It's all biology, remember?” Gabriel tried, pulling the line from a conversation they had had pertaining to why the young stud was un-bonded. Sam was still looking at him in the eye and when he drew his hand back, Gabriel had thought that he had gotten through, until both of those hands reached down to grab his ass. Gabriel hissed as his wings quivered and Sam's wings arched forward to surround him, casting them into a brilliant shadow. Sam continued to haul Gabriel forward until he had no other choice, but to wrap both his legs around Sam's waist and be carried to the bed. Their eyes locked and any protests that Gabriel could muster died in his throat as Sam kissed him. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but it was full of passion instead of the usual biting force. Sam was still trying to be careful, despite practically losing his mind in omega pheromones.

 

“Gabriel.” Sam muttered as he kissed his way down Gabriel's jaw line to his neck, which made the omega panic slightly since he didn't exactly want to bond to someone yet. Or at least that's what he told himself. Sam pulled back slightly, his hands on each side of Gabriel's head. “Please. Just this once.” Sam's eyes looked so pained, as if only Gabriel could help him with this and Gabriel felt his heart soften. Damn the kid and his innocent eyes.

 

“Alright, kiddo.” Gabriel tried for a smile and found himself thoroughly wrapped in alpha arms and wings wight Sam's nose pressed to his scent gland as if he couldn't breathe in anything else. And then Gabriel felt Sam's length rubbing up against his thigh and moaned softly as he felt another rush of slick. The kid was proportional to the max. “Come on, Sammich, there's another place for that.” He began undressing and Sam followed suit, throwing off his jacket and shirt to expose a ridiculously well-kept and toned body. Gabriel took a mental picture to drool over later. Finally, Gabriel slipped off his jeans and underwear and spread himself out for the alpha, his wings lowered against the bed like an offering. Sam quickly found his place between Gabriel's legs and groaned low in his throat as his fingers prodded at Gabriel's slick-wet hole. Gabriel impatiently pulled at Sam's remaining jeans and Sam obliged as he yanked them and his boxers down his thighs, exposing his red and leaking erection. Gabriel licked his lips as he watched a drop of pre-cum trail down and over the beginning swell of Sam's knot. Sam looked to Gabriel for one last time and when the omega nodded for him to keep going, he guided himself to Gabriel's entrance and pressed in slowly until he was completely sheathed.

 

“Oh, Gabriel.” Sam moaned as he let his head fall back to Gabriel's throat to drown in more pheromones as he began thrusting, his muscles straining to keep from hurting Gabriel. Gabriel snorted.

 

“Don't be shy, kiddo.” Gabriel commanded as he wrapped his legs around Sam's back and yanked him forward, harder into the next thrust. The force found its way to Gabriel's prostate and he moaned wantonly, not caring how loud he was being as the scent of alpha became overwhelming, effectively short-circuiting his brain as Sam kept every thrust deliberately hard and deep. Gabriel was writhing as Sam's wings pressed down onto his, rubbing his scent into the omega and equally being scented as he shoved a hand into the golden wings and pinched the oil glands until the bed was a complete mess of oil, slick and sex. Sam was muttering Gabriel's name as his hips pistoned in at a frantic pace and Gabriel could feel the knot bumping against his twitching rim. “Yes, God yes, Sam!” he hissed as he grabbed Sam's ass and pulled him in deeper and came in a complete body shudder as the knot popped in and Sam grew to large to get back out. Sam didn't try to bond him or bite him, for which he was grateful, but he couldn't really concentrate on being disappointed when Sam was burning him with skin contact everywhere. “Fuck, Sam.” He moaned as he tried desperately to get air back into his lungs. He wiggled his hips and grunted, the knot hurt slightly, but then he was writhing all over again as he got it wedged against his prostate.

 

“Gabriel.” Sam grit out as he finally started cumming, the seed hot and thick as it coated Gabriel's insides in spurts, the knot keeping it from leaking. When Sam was finally able to open his eyes, they looked clearer and a flush covered his cheeks.

 

“You cannot really be embarrassed right now. We'll be stuck like this for a while.” Gabriel chuckled as he brought up a hand to cup Sam's cheek. Sam smiled and leaned into the touch and turned to kiss his palm.

 

“No, it's just.. I'm sorry.”

 

“For what? Giving me the knot I've been craving since I met this giant hot-shot lawyer to be?” Gabriel felt lighter as Sam started to laugh softly and cover him like a blanket, one hand going to groom his disoriented golden feathers. Gabriel had never felt more content and safe in his life.

 

The remainder of the summer, Gabriel and Sam exchanged heats and ruts, severely enjoying one another's company both physically and mentally. Sam had finally eased out of his steam-pressed schedule to just take a breather from school work and studying to relax with Gabriel. Gabriel was completely enjoying the kid's puppy-like behavior with a hint of badly suppressed possessiveness, but he knew that in just a few days, he would have to return to the shop and work on its opening, while Sam would have to endure another year at his insane law school. In short, Gabriel was going to miss Sam, a lot. He tried not to let it seem like his world was crumbling around the edges when he finally had to say goodbye to the only alpha that he had ever wanted to really mate with.

 

-+-+-+-

 

Sam had finally returned to his normal and stressful molt-inducing life and all he could really think about was Gabriel. He found that when he thought about the omega, his second-gender was completely pissed at him for not mating and bonding with him. God, that was all that Sam wanted, but he would never force Gabriel into doing something like that when the first time they had sex was due to a practically brainless rut. It had been almost six months, but Sam still couldn't get Gabriel out of his head, even when his scent faded from his skin and wings, all he could see when he closed his eyes was the man himself sprawled out like a sex god in golden feathers. It wasn't even always sex. He yearned to see his smile, hear him laugh, and even make more stupid jokes about his height. Sam let his head fall back onto his desk with a heavy thunk.

 

“Sam.” Jessie fretted from the other side of the room they shared. He heard footsteps and then Jessie placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just take a break, Sam. There aren't even any major tests this week.” Sam just looked up at the beta with skepticism. “Oh,” He said as he picked up a paper that was on top of a pile on the floor. “that's right, there's a new coffee shop that opened just a few blocks away. I really wanted to go, but I don't drink coffee at 10:30pm.” Sam's laugh was a tired huff at best, but he took the flier anyway.

 

“Thanks Jess. I'll go check it out for you, but you owe me a coffee for being your taste-tester this time.” Jessie smiled and pushed him out the door.

 

“You know all my favorites. You better find something great!”

-+-+-+-

 

Gabriel maneuvered his belly around the counters in the shop carefully. One of his employees, Charlie, had told him to take leave or at least sit down and stop being a daredevil in the dangerous kitchen, but he couldn't help it. As soon as he returned from his trip to see his mated brother, Dean and... Sam... he had thrown himself head first into opening the shop and making everything perfect for the opening of 'Sweet-Tooth' so that he wouldn't have to concentrate on how damn lonely he felt in a crowd of people nowadays. It was almost time for the shop to close, so he was the last one left working. He turned off all the ovens, put away ingredients he had been using, and sending off the last few customers with well-made coffee and heavenly baked goods. He was about to turn out the lights and lock-up for the night when the front door's bell chimed.

 

“Oh, sorry, I'm about to close the shop-”

 

“Gabriel?” Gabriel spun towards the door to see Sam—tall and awkward and glorious with his huge wings—standing just inside the front door, gawking at him. Gabriel stepped cautiously forward, a hand resting protectively on his stomach and his wings twitching nervously.

 

“Yeah, it's me, Sasquatch.” Gabriel tried for a smile, but couldn't really pull it off completely. Sam walked toward him with owlish eyes, as if he couldn't really understand what was in front of him. Sure it was a shocking situation, but to top it off with the fact that Gabriel had skipped a birth control pill and gotten a piece of Sam to keep... he wanted to be selfish. Sam's feathers bristled momentarily as he leaned in and smelled Gabriel.

 

“Is it mine?” He asked with a voice that held so much volatile possibility, Gabriel was afraid to answer.

 

“Y-yeah. I'm sorry, Sam. You don't have to have anything to do with her. I just wanted to have a family and you're the only person I ever wanted to have that with-” Sam silenced him with a hard and longing kiss that left him a little dazed.

 

“We're having a little girl?” Sam asked , his whole voice going up a pitch. His entire face was bright with happiness and wonder, his smile so wide that it looked almost painful. Sam kissed Gabriel again before dropping to his knees and placing his cheek against Gabriel's belly. Gabriel placed a hand over his mouth, the other running through Sam's soft hair, as he tried and failed to not start crying.

 

That night, Sam didn't leave Gabriel's side for a moment and in the morning, Gabriel and Sam weren't un-bonded anymore.

 

-+-+-+-

 

“Really? Only Gabriel would be living in a sweet shop.” Dean laughed as he and Castiel entered 'Sweet-Tooth' with grins on their faces as Sam came to greet them. Gabriel had called Castiel and told him and Dean to visit them to see how the shop was doing, all expenses paid, since Castiel had been busy most Gabriel and Sam's trip. Castiel strides forward to the counter to greet his brother and Gabriel hobbles around to show off his now nine month pregnant belly.

 

“Oh, Gabriel.” Castiel smiled when he finally noticed his brother's glowing grin and mating bite. “I did not know that you had found a mate. I thought you had stated that you never wished to be claimed.”

 

“Whoa!” Dean said when he made it to Castiel's side. “You are seriously pregnant. Are you due soon?” Dean sounded shocked, but also happy for him in his own way.

 

“Yes. Any day now.” Gabriel rubbed his stomach affectionately. “And I didn't want some jerk alpha to take over my life, but I found a good one who supports practically every literal step I make.”

 

“Who is the father, Gabriel?” Castiel asked and then Gabriel let Sam have the honor of answering by wrapping his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

 

“That would be me.” The look on Dean and Castiel's faces was enough to keep them laughing together for weeks.


	2. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: About Sam and Gabe's baby~~~ and some other things~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being gone so long! DX College is a time eater!  
> I have never written about child birth. My only consultant currently is the internet, so don't hate me~
> 
> Un-betaed!!
> 
> Oh! And for everyone's information, I rather like the concept of an opening before the anus, like a woman's vagina, for the birth of the baby. Not a butt baby. I was in anatomy and sure my anatomy in this is made up, but having a baby sized object anywhere near the anal canal is a dangerous no no.

Sam was panicking. Panicking very loudly, in Gabriel's opinion, as the alpha literally flew him to the hospital at a speed that really shouldn't have been capable for his wing span—all the while telling Gabriel what he already knew and asking a hundred questions.

“Gabriel, just keep breathing, we're almost there!” Sam sounded so freaked out that if Gabriel didn't know any better, he'd think the baby currently cramping his lower body was already half-way out. 

“Sam!” Gabriel squirmed, trying to get put down after they had landed, but the alpha was having none of it and carried him straight to the receptionist desk. “Jesus, kiddo, I'm not dying just-” Gabriel hunched and bit his lip to suppress a yelp of pain that would have left his point moot. 

“Come on, Gabe. It's going to be alright, we're here now.” He murmured as he nuzzled his mate one more time before setting him in the given wheelchair and keeping instep with the beta nurse while glaring at anyone who dared step into their path. Gabriel would have been a bit more annoyed at Sam for being so irrationally protective, but he did sort of encourage it when Sam found him last month, so he really couldn't complain. They burst through the doors to one of the delivery rooms just as Gabriel's contractions began to become nearly unbearable, thus making Sam fidget and growl at the nurse when she told him it might be best for him to wait outside until Gabriel was situated. Sam followed her orders when she threatened to get a team to sedate him if he didn't calm his alpha side, but he didn't even try to contain his anger and worry that was set deeply in his eyes and caused his feathers to bristle. When Gabriel was finally dressed in the uncomfortable hospital gown and in the bed, Sam was at his side before the nurse could even finish calling him in. “Are you alright, how are you feeling-”

“Sam. Please calm down, you're making me nervous and I'm the one who has to give birth to our child.” Gabriel laughed, but it ended on a wheeze as he let his head sink back onto the pillows as a smaller contraction passed through him. Beads of sweat were already dripping down the sides of his face and back with the effort to not just give in and start snapping at everyone for not being in as much pain as him.

“I'm sorry, Gabriel, I just-” Sam bit his lip and simply reached out to hold one of Gabriel's hands in his own large, warm ones and the omega couldn't even suppress a smile. Sam, upon his return into Gabriel's life, had been extremely worried about not being good enough for Gabriel, or not being a good enough alpha since he had suppressed his instincts for so long. “I'm just worried.”

“I'm aware.” Gabriel sighed dramatically and practically beamed at the little quirk of a smile that Sam gave him. Small victories and all that. Just then, the doctor (thankfully another beta) came into the room with the nurse from before and began checking his vitals and progress,while under the watchful eyes of Sam. When the doctor began to examine Gabriel's cervix and dilation, Sam's scent became a heavy presence in the air. Gabriel squirmed at the awkwardness of having anyone, but Sam between his legs, but with his contraction getting more intense and closer together, he just wanted to get the baby OUT. Gabriel brought Sam's hand to his mouth where he kissed the knuckles gently as they cracked in his death grip, before letting out a curse when a more powerful contraction practically kicked him from his stomach to his spine. The doctor had said that he had finally reached the dilation to be in “active labor” and that now would be the most painful until the actual pushing phase. “It's going to get worse?!” Gabriel was about to go into some kind of dramatic tirade, but that all ended when more nurses entered the room and they all geared up with masks and gloves to prepare for the baby's arrival. At this point, Gabriel was screaming his head off and pulling at a very shell-shocked Sam in his frustration and agony. He might have even slapped Sam once to bring him back to reality, but he couldn't really tell anymore. All he knew, was that by the early morning, at 1:19AM, their beautiful little Angela Novak-Winchester was brought into the world with little white wings and shimmers of gold like glitter.

-+-+-+-

Sam could practically see Dean's big goofy smile when they talked over the phone about the pictures of Angela that he sent to him.

“She is absolutely beautiful, Sammy.” Dean said as he examined the little girl with such innocent looking wings and the tuft of curls gracing her little head. Sam couldn't keep from the pleased rumble in his chest as he watched Gabriel cuddle and nuzzle with Angela before putting her back in the cotton-candy-pink colored crib. The whole nursery was an array of rainbows and candy-aspired designs with butterflies and other mushy things that he had seen Gabriel decorate his popular pastries with.

“Thanks, Dean.” was all Sam could really muster as his beautiful, golden-winged omega smiled at him with so much dazzling love and happiness that Sam was left rather tongue-tied. Dean couldn't see what was happening exactly, but he knew his brother would be absolutely overwhelmed with Angela now in his life, so he decided to give him a break and end the call early with a threat for more pictures of the little newborn. Dean sat on the couch for a while after the call, lightly rubbing his flat stomach. Castiel, as he had found out a few months into their official mated status, had been in love with and looking for him for years, ever since he had first seen Dean when he was trainee at the hospital that Dean had gone to for much needed suppressants. Dean's smaller hawk-like wings wrapped around himself as he thought about how pained Castiel had looked when he felt that Dean was truly rejecting him. At that moment, Castiel opened the front door with a wave of pheromones that made Dean feel safe and thankful that Castiel hadn't given up hope on his stubborn ass. Dean walked over to his alpha and wrapped him up in a hug as he tucked his nose to Castiel's scent gland and just breathed. He breathed the scent that belonged to him and that he belonged to willingly and enthusiastically, the scent that he now called home, but there was a little something else that he wanted. A little something that would take about nine more months to achieve if he planned accordingly. And he has, slowly lowering his intake of birth control and suppressants to nearly nothing, making his withdrawal heat that much more imminent. Castiel seemed a little stiff in his hold, more confused at the blatant affection than anything, but was soon hugging Dean back and burying his nose in Dean's hair as he wrapped them both in his shadow-like wings. Castiel seemed content enough to just stand against the front door hugging Dean for the rest of eternity, but Dean had a proposition.

“Cas?” a muffled reply of 'Yes, Dean?' came from the top of his head. Dean had been planning some eloquent way to ask Castiel to conceive a child with him, but it just came out as: “I want you to get me pregnant.” to which Castiel replied by vigorously kissing and moving him to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the day re-consummating their mating and planning out for the pups that if they didn't have already, they would definitely have by the end of Dean's next heat.

-+-+-+-

Sam was startled awake screaming, or to be more accurate, Angela's wailing which seemed to like to happen when Sam was trying to catch up on the sleep he so desperately needed. Gabriel was snoring away and Sam was about to wake him to go get her since he had the day off and Sam had to go to school, but he stopped himself and got up instead. The crying only intensified the closer he got to the nursery and he could feel a headache forming along the sides of his skull. When he got into the room, the cries were echoing, so he made a beeline for the crib and picked up the squirming little girl with little twitching wings that were still too undeveloped to flap completely. He held Angela to his chest and started to rock her while pacing around the room and giving of pheromones of calm and peace as he hummed a little tune that his mother used to sing. Angela's crying grew less frequent until they turned into little whines and hiccups and then finally silent little puffs of breath against his neck as she finally fell back asleep. Sam breathed out a sigh of relief when he put her back down without waking he up and gently stroked her little rosy cheek and pudgy fingers with his thumb, before turning to leave the room.

-+-+-+-

It had been about three weeks since Sam's last big exam and another one was just around the corner... and Sam's wings were molting again. He had originally planned to study in the library on campus, but being so far away from Gabriel and Angie (as Gabriel gushingly called her) had been too much of a painful distraction. Not that being closer was any less of a distraction...

“Sam! This is ridiculous.” Gabriel whispered furiously as he set Angie in her crib and closed the door to her room. He nearly stomped over to Sam's mess of feathers, wary of the sleeping baby in the next room, and picked up a handful before throwing it on Sam's open book. “You need to stop stressing out so hard, or your going to make yourself sick, and I-we really don't need that right now.”

“I can't!” Sam ran his fingers into his hair and tugged in frustration. He wanted-no... he need now to pass everything with flying colors to get a job to support the family that had been gifted to him by some miracle. He needed to be able to protect them and keep them safe and the only way to do that right now was by his efforts in school.

“Sam.” Gabriel growled and took him by the shoulders to swivel his chair around and fix him with a golden eyed glare that left him quite positively paralyzed. “You are going to get off of your ass, stop studying for the array of things that you already have up in that braniac head of yours, and take me to bed because we haven't had sex in I don't even want to think how long. Do you understand, Sammich?” the silly nickname that never went away and a wink completely ruined his deadly acting and Sam found himself grinning and shaking his head at his mate, before grabbing Gabriel by the shirt and tugging him into a powerful kiss that had his blood burning with the need to mount his omega. Now.

“Bed.” Sam growled as he pushed Gabriel while being tugged by him to their room, but they only made it to the door frame before Sam was ravishing Gabriel's neck and pulling his hips close and rutting against him. 

“God damn, I missed this.” Gabriel hissed as he spread his legs further apart, giving access to Sam for more contact against his already achingly hard length. Sam answered his silent plea in spades as he began to thrust up against him and Gabriel had to stop grabbing at Sam for a moment to drop his pants before they were ruined by the slick that was already trailing down his legs. Sam was instantly occupied by teasing Gabriel's twitching hole and stroking his leaking cock with those damn huge, hot   
hands. “Fuck, Sam-” Sam's mind was going a mile a minute with the need he felt to touch every part of his mate. He hadn't even realized just how much desire he was pressing into the corner of his mind until Gabriel finally made him look at it. He stopped his ministrations with a whine from Gabriel which was quickly replaced with a gasp as he picked Gabriel up and carried him, a pleased rumble echoing in his chest when Gabriel desperately wrapped himself around him, kissing his jaw. Finally Sam made it to the bed and let Gabriel fall onto it while he practically ripped his fly in his haste to free himself of his clothes. By the time that Sam was naked, Gabriel was gloriously so and fingering himself with his legs dropped open for Sam to watch as he moaned, and his slick fingers pushed in and out and- “Come on, Moose. Don't you think we've both been waiting long enough for you to let go with that alpha strength of yours?”

“Fucking tease!” Sam growled as he grabbed Gabriel's wrist and pulled it away, yanking it to join the other that had been splayed over Gabriel's head sensually. Now Gabriel couldn't move his arms if he tried and he damn right wiggle just to make sure and purred when Sam tightened his grip and lined himself up before pushing in painfully slow, just to wipe that shit eating grin off of the omega's face.

“Sam.” Gabriel whined when he was finally half-way inside. “Stop teasing the tease, it's not okay when I'm feeling this horny!” Sam felt his breath leave him in a laugh at Gabriel's constant vulgar honesty.

“Fine then.” Sam moved his hand from Gabriel's hip to the underside of one of the omega's voluptuous thighs and pressed it up, spreading him wider, before pulling out to the tip of his cock and slamming back in. The sound that came out of Gabriel might have been a howl, but it too was muffled by Sam's tongue exploring his mouth. Sam continued to pound into Gabriel as he moved the hiked up leg onto his shoulder to free his hand for exploring Gabriel's practically soaked wings with his fingers and finding a plump golden oil-gland to squeeze.

“Fuck!” Gabriel cursed as his back arched off the bed. Sam smiled into the skin of Gabriel's neck. Mentally, Sam's inner alpha hissed at him for not touching his beloved omega for so long and he couldn't agree more, he was an idiot, but there was no way he wasn't going to take advantage of an over-sensitized Gabriel. He let go of the omega's wrists in favor of raking both hands through the soft golden wings, and rubbing out every oil-gland, saving the most sensitive, at the base of Gabriel's wings, for last by which Gabriel would have been screaming had he not been so occupied with Sam's intoxicating lips. Gabriel's free hands found Sam's hair and he groaned when the fingers tugged his head to the place on his neck where Gabriel's bond bite desperately needed to be renewed. Sam nibbled on the skin as Gabriel bucked and arched under him, moaning louder as he neared his peak. By the time that Sam finally finished absolutely abusing Gabriel's scent glands, his knot was ramming against Gabriel's soaked hole insistently, demanding entrance, which neither Sam nor Gabriel were going to deny. A raspy and broken moan was pulled from Gabriel's throat when Sam finally pushed the knot all the way in. “Sam!” Gabriel came in hot bursts on both of their stomachs and chests as Sam bit down on the flesh of the omega's neck until he felt the skin give and the coppery taste of Gabriel's blood on his tongue. Sam laved at the skin, licking until the blood stopped flowing from the wound, as his knot pulsed and released cum deep inside his mate. Sam let his weight lightly cover Gabriel until the omega grabbed him and pulled him completely against him, comfortably nuzzling against his temple with a dopey sated smile on his face.

“I'm sorry I ignored you for so long. It won't happen again.” Sam murmured against Gabriel's skin and the omega smacked him tiredly on the ass.

“It better not.” Gabriel laughed. “I love your perseverance, kiddo, in more ways than one, but you cannot study until you molt and ignore me, okay?” Gabriel punctuated with a pinch to Sam's side that made him wince.

“Yes, sir.” Sam gave a cheeky smile up at Gabriel and the omega moved to pinch him again, but the movement caused Sam's knot to shift and punch out a tired, breathy moan from the both of them. They might fight a lot more in the future, but they would still be a perfect fit and Gabriel was overjoyed to have Sam in his life with their little Angela.

-+-+-+-

The small party for Angela's first birthday party was a bit of a struggle (since Gabriel wanted to show off their glorious baby to the world, and Sam only wanted to show his precious treasure to the best of his friends), but everything came together in the end and Angela was completely ecstatic to meet her relatives and parent's friends, her beautiful dirty-blonde curls shaking as she waved and wiggled. All in all, it was a successful party (especially the part where Angela mushed her pink cake right onto Dean's nose), but after the guests leaving and clean-up, both Sam and Gabriel just sat down tiredly next to Angela's high-chair, content to watch he little wings flap inconsistently. But then she looked at Gabriel with her hazel-gold eyes and mumbled something.

“What was that, Angie darling?” Gabriel smiled like a ray of sunshine as Angela tried to sound out something that might have been a word. Gabriel had been trying for weeks to get her to say papa (what Gabriel wanted to be called), or daddy (Sam, by default). The golden-winged omega knelt in front of his baby girl and asked again, to which Angela grabbed his nose and said, loud and clear:

“Mama.” Sam couldn't even try to stop the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

“Mother dearest.” Sam snickered from behind his hand when Gabriel glared daggers at him over his shoulder, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“If that's what Angie's going to call me, then I'm going to be the best darn one, do you understand me, Winchester?” Gabriel sassed at him and Sam just walked over to him and kissed away the scowl which apparently was a new way to make Angela whine and squirm until Sam turned to her and kissed her little rosy cheeks with a gushy kind of loving that he didn't think possible of himself. Then again, having Gabriel in his life made many ridiculous and impossible things occur in his life on a regular basis, and Sam wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
